Victorious: It's in The Blood
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: After a car accident leaves Jade in a coma, Tori discovers she has the means to save her, despite the way Jade treated her in the past, Tori is willing to do what it takes to save her. Bade/Tandre/Cabbie.
1. Chapter 1

**VICTORIOUS: IT'S IN THE BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 1**

My second Victorious story, set after The Other Side of Me so the same couples still apply, Bade, Tandre and Cabbie. Anyway, an incident occurs that could end up changing the way Jade views Tori, just wait and see.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder

* * *

><p>School had just ended at Hollywood Arts and Jade and Beck were heading to her car, getting ready to drive home. When they got to the parking lot they found Andre, looking distressed, they briefly shared a look of confusion and then approached him, Beck was the one who asked.<p>

"What's up man?"

Andre turned to them and sighed.

"Man, it's nothing really, just…Looks like I'm gonna be walking home

"Why?"

"Car's got engine trouble, it'll take forever to fix".

Again Jade and Beck shared a look and then Beck decided to offer Andre a lift.

"If you want we could drive you home".

"Really?"

Jade smiled, ever since her father was arrested for abusing her and she moved in with Cat, her personality had lightened, just a little.

"Yeah, c'mon, hop in".

"Thanks".

They all headed over to Jade's car and got in, once they were ready Jade drove off and left the parking lot. As Jade drove, heading for Andre's house, Beck decided to start a conversation.

"So, how are things with you and Tori?"

"They're cool, I'll be calling her tonight".

The boys continued to talk about each other's love lives as well as Robbie and Cat's. Jade didn't join in simply because she was concentrating on the road. Beck smiled and glanced out of the window.

"Jade, look out!"

Jade had no time to react, she only barely saw the other car's headlights and then the car smashed into them, the drunk driver of the car quickly drove off. Jade's car was wrecked and all three occupants unconscious.

Hours later Andre and beck came around, they were in hospital, each had suffered a broken leg and several cuts and superficial injuries. Just then a doctor entered the room.

"Ah, good, you're awake".

Beck was the first one to respond.

"Yeah, what happened, I saw car hit us but…"

The doctor nodded and sat down before explaining.

"Yes, the driver of the other car was driving drunk, the police already have him. We pulled all three of you from the wreckage, you all had injuries of varying seriousness".

Andre sighed.

"So, we're all okay now though right?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head, Beck immediately felt dread.

"What happened to Jade?"

"I'm afraid she's still in a coma, we're doing everything we can but, so far she's not showing any signs of recovery".

There was a short pause and then a knock at the door, a nurse stepped in.

"Pardon me, but there's a visitor here for Andre Harris and Beck Oliver".

"Let him in".

It was Robbie.

"Guys, thank God you're awake".

"We are, Jade's not".

Robbie nodded sadly.

"I know, I heard about what happened from Cat".

They both nodded and then, with Beck being taken through on a wheelchair to see Jade, Andre quickly decided to call Tori. Beck meanwhile was taken into Jade's hospital room. She was still unconscious, she had several cuts and bruises but otherwise appeared to be fine, except for the fact there was a drip attached to her arm and she was breathing through a tube. Beck looked up at the doctor who explained.

"Most of her injuries are internal, if she wakes up there's a possibility that any internal bleeding would get out of control. So we had to induce a coma, for her own safety".

Beck nodded and sighed.

"She's gonna make it though, right?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer, we don't know yet".

With that the doctor left.

Meanwhile at the Vega household Tori and Trina were watching TV, neither of them were really focused on it however, it was just background noise. They were talking absently about school and a few other things when Tori's phone rang.

"Oh, it's Andre, just a sec".

Tori stood up and answered, walking through to the kitchen.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Bad news Tori, I'm in hospital".

Tori froze, shocked.

"What?"

"I'm in hospital, my car had problems so I got a lift from Jade and Beck. We were hit by some idiot who was D.U.I. Beck and I have got broken legs and Jade…Jade's in a coma, no idea how badly injured she is".

"God, okay, I'm on my way over, I'll see you there okay".

With that she hung up and quickly ran through and pulled on her shoes and a jacket, Trina looked at her confused.

"Um…where are you going?"

"I have to go to the hospital, Andre, Beck and Jade have been in a car accident".

Trina's eyes widened and she stood up.

"Hold on I'm coming with you".

"Thanks".

Within minutes both Vega sisters were in Trina's car driving towards the hospital.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Tori and Trina are on their way to the hospital where they'll find out exactly waht's happened. hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**VICTORIOUS: IT'S IN THE BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2; Tori and Trina arrive at the hospital, discover something interesting about Cat and the group learns the seriousness of Jade's condition. First I'll answer the reviews.

Rosalie Carlisle Cullen: Yep, it's pretty on him. I would never do those two relationships as romance, only friendship.  
>Jeremy Shane: Glad you're enjoying it, here's the next chapter.<br>LizGilliesFanForever: Glad you're enjoyin it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>The Vega sisters arrived at the hospital and hurried inside, after talking to the nurse at the desk they began to head down the corridors looking for the right wards. They were passing the nursery section when Tori had a familiar voice call out.<p>

"Tori".

She turned and saw to her surprise it was Cat.

"Cat, uh, what are you doing…here?"

Cat smiled and replied.

"I have a part time job working here, in the nursery".

"Really".

"Uh-huh, I mean, I needed a job and, it's so much fun taking care of all the kids and all that. So why are you here?"

Tori sighed and then answered.

"Andre called me, he told me about the accident".

Cat's smile quickly turned into a grimace.

"Yeah, Jade's still unconscious, Andre and beck are awake and, well, we'll so how their legs are eventually, Robbie's with them".

"Okay, I'm trying to find their ward".

"Just down there, turn right, first door on the right".

Tori nodded and was about to say something else but then one of the nurse who worked in the nursery came up to Cat.

"Cat, Danielle wants you".

"Oh, okay, I'll be right there. Gotta go Tori".

"Danielle?"

"One of the kids here, she's kinda attached to me".

Tori watched as Cat headed back in and soon saw her taking care of one of the kids, she was pleasantly surprised.

'Incredible, looks like Cat's great with kids'.

Smiling, she turned and followed Trina to the ward, following the directions Cat gave them.

As they entered the ward they found Andre and Robbie sitting talking, Andre's leg in a cast, they looked up and saw the girls.

"Hey, you guys made it then".

"Yeah, where's Beck and Jade?"

"Next door".

They all left the room and ran into Cat.

"Hey, I just finished work, you guys going to see Jade?"

They all nodded and Cat joined them as they headed into the next room. Beck was sitting next to Jade's bed, she was still unconscious and still breathing through a tube. Beck looked up at the others.

"No change, she's not even stirred".

The others all sat down.

"Do they know what's wrong with her?

"If they do they're not saying anything, all they said was that it was likely her injuries are mostly internal".

They were silent for a while until the doctor returned. The moment the doctor entered everyone turned to him, he sighed and then spoke.

"We were right, most of her injuries were internal, luckily a few of them have healed on their own".

The group breathed a sigh of relief until they noticed the doctor wasn't finished.

"Now the other injuries can be treated, but even if we do treat them it won't be enough".

They stared at the doctor, in shock at the news he had just delivered.

Finally after a long pause Cat asked.

"What does that mean, what's going on, is she gonna be okay".

The doctor sighed again and then spoke.

"We can treat all her injuries and do everything we can but unless she also has a blood transfusion there would be no point, if we tried to treat her injuries without the transfusion, she'll die, even right now she's dying".

The full weight of what the doctor said hit them, Beck crumpled in his seat and stared at Jade, desperately, the others were looking lost, unsure what to think or say, the doctor continued.

"Unfortunately Ms. West has a very rare blood type and we don't have any to spare, so unless a suitable donor is found, we won't be able to do anything".

With that the doctor left the room, all of them wondering the same thing. What were they going to do now, without any donor for the blood transfusion Jade would die and due to her rare blood type who knows if there was even the smallest chance of getting a donor on time? They were all sitting now totally lost, Beck was distraught, thinking that any moment would be the last he would spend with Jade, the other couples were silent and even Trina was lost for words. Tori sighed, she looked up, from her position she could read the chart at the bottom of Jade's bed, which listed Jade's medical information. She merely glanced at it and looked down again, then suddenly she looked back at the chart and stared, she couldn't believe it, but there it was, on the chart, she knew how to save Jade.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Jade needs a blood transfusion in order to survive but due to her rare blood type there's only a miniscule chance of getting a doner, however Tori's noticed something, what is it? The next chapter shall reveal the answer. Hope you enjoyed this story, read and review please.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**VICTORIOUS: IT'S IN THE BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 3**

Chapter 3; Tori has discovered something that could help them save Jade's life, what is it, read on to find out.

Jeremy Shane: Here's the next chapter.  
>kikudog6: Glad you're enjoying it, hope you enjoy this chapter too.<br>LizGilliesFanForever: You'll find out in this chapter, read on. Glad you are still enjoying it.

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>The others were still sitting around lost, or in Beck's case, panicked. Tori however was staring intently at Jade's medical chart, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she could save Jade. She stared at the medical chart more intently, to make sure she was reading it right, she was. She knew now what she had to do and spoke to the others.<p>

"Guys, I can save her".

They all looked up at her confused, Robbie was the first one to respond.

"Um…what do you mean?"

"I can save her, I just saw Jade's blood type there, I have the same blood type as her, I can donate my blood for the transfusion".

There was a gasp of surprise and then Beck spoke.

"Are you sure, I mean are you positive that your blood type…?"

"Yes".

Cat and Robbie stared at each other and then back at Tori, Cat was the first one to speak.

"You're really gonna do this?"

Tori nodded and Robbie continued to speak.

"Seriously, even after all the bad stuff Jade's done to you, you're gonna…"  
>"Look, Jade and I might not be friends, exactly, but…I'm not gonna let her die".<p>

Trina then spoke up, just as confused as the others.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"Of course I am, I have to do this".

Finally the others all smiled and Andre finally spoke.

"Well, I guess you better hurry and tell the doctor, hopefully they'll be able to work straight away, every second counts right".

"Yeah".

Tori stood up and, before leaving the room, noticed Beck breathing a sigh of relief and mouthing 'Thank you' at her, she smiled and nodded before leaving the room.

The others were still sitting in the room, surprised at what had just occurred. Robbie finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe, despite everything Jade put her through, Tori's still gonna do this, and save Jade's life".

Andre smirked.

"That's Tori for ya".

Cat and Trina both nodded enthusiastically and Beck gave another sigh of relief.

'I just hope this works, for Jade's sake. Thanks Tori, for not letting any kind of grudge get in the way of you doing the right thing'.

Meanwhile Tori had found the doctor and was prepared to tell him about her blood type.

"Excuse me?"

The doctor looked up and saw her.

"Yes, oh, you're one of Jade West's friends, is something wrong?"

"No actually, I saw her chart and…I have the same blood type as her, I can donate for the transfusion right".

The doctor stared at her wide eyed and then nodded slowly.

"You are certain of this".

"Yeah, it's necessary to save Jade's life, so, I'm gonna do it".

"You are absolutely certain that your blood type matches hers".

"Positive".

The doctor though for a minute and then.

"Alright then, I'll let the others know, we'll have to begin right away".

"I know, every second is vital".

So the preparations were made for the blood transfusion and the treatments that would save Jade's life were finally carried out.

Several hours later Tori woke up and saw Andre sitting next to her bed.

"Hey, how's it sleeping beauty".

She smiled and then they kissed before she asked.

"So…um…How did everything go?"

"Everything's fine, Jade's gonna live, she'll be waking up anytime now. You just saved her life".

Tori smiled and nodded as she had said, it didn't matter to her what Jade had done to her in the past she was happy to have saved Jade's life. The others also came to see her once it was known she was awake. Beck thanked her and the others were overjoyed with her decision, now all they were waiting for was Jade's eventually recovery.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, Next up Jade wakes up and discovers what happened while she was uncocncious. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**VICTORIOUS: IT'S IN THE BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 4**

Chapter 4; Jade wakes up and finds out what happened, how will she react, read on and see. Not a long chapter, but it's hopefully still as good, the next chapter won't be taht long either but again it should still be pretty good.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schnieder.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours after Tori woke up, Jade regained consciousness. She finally woke up and saw Beck sitting next to her bed, smiling.<p>

"Hey, thank God you're awake".

He leaned in and they kissed, after the parted Jade spoke.

"What happened, the last thing I remember was that other car coming at us, then nothing?"

Beck sighed and then explained.

"After the crash you were in a coma, you had some internal bleeding, the doctors couldn't treat you because you needed a blood transfusion and, well you know…"

"Yeah, blood type, but they managed it".

"Eventually, they got lucky and found a suitable donor, so they were able to save you from dying".

Jade now realized just how close she had come to death, if the donor hadn't been found then she wouldn't have woken up, she would have remained in the coma until she died Trying hard not to think about that she decided to ask.

"So who was it?"

"Huh".

"Who was the donor?"

She noticed Beck's reluctance and then.

"You're not gonna like this, it was Tori".

Jade stared at him incredulous and then she found herself unable to hold back anymore.

"Hold on, are you kidding…Vega saved me, after all that shit I put her through!"

Beck just nodded.

"Oh great, how the hell did she find out we had the same blood type anyway".

"She saw your medical chart, she already knew her own blood type".

Jade groaned into the pillow, she couldn't believe this, despite everything she had done Tori had selflessly donated her own blood to save her.

Finally the others heard about Jade's recovery and soon arrived at the ward, Jade simply greeted them but finally she saw her chance and spoke to Tori.

"Okay Vega, what the hell? How could you save my life after all the shit I've put you through?"

Tori simply shrugged.

"I wasn't gonna let you die, nobody is that cruel. Besides…"

Tori then lowered her voice so only Jade could hear her.

"…I'm willing to bet you would've done the same for me".

Jade was about to protest when she realized that, despite how she felt about Tori, what Tori had said was actually true.

"Okay, but I'm gonna find a way to pay you back for this, I can't be indebted to anyone…least of al you".

Tori just smirked and shook her head, typical Jade.

From that point on Jade's recovery was quick and within a weeks, along with Andre and Beck she was fully recovered and they were leaving the hospital. Andre immediately returned home while Jade and Beck decided to head out to eat. While at the restaurant Beck decided to ask.

"So…Did you mean what you said, about trying to pay Tori back?"

"Of course, for the exact same reason I gave her, I can't be indebted to anyone".

Beck smirked.

"You know, if you wanna pay her back, you could try being nicer to her".

Jade opened her mouth to protest but then thought for a moment and then smirked.

"Maybe, just maybe".

Beck sighed, knowing that, that was as close to a definite answer he was going to get.

* * *

><p>End of chapter, next up is the final chapter which details an event that happens about a week after Jade's release from hospital, wait and see what happens? Hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**VICTORIOUS: IT'S IN THE BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 5**

Chapter 5; after saving Jade's life, will Tori finally become friends with Jade, or has nothing changed, read on to find out people. Again, not a long chapter, but still hopefully as good as the others.

Disclaimer: Victorious belongs to Dan Schneider

* * *

><p>A week had passed since Jade and the others were released from them hospital and, apart from crowds of people who had heard about the accident wanting to hear the full story, things were back to normal. It was yet another day at Hollywood Arts and Tori was heading to her locker trying to carry a large pile of books. As she stumbled towards her locker a small crowd hurrying the other way knocked her over and knocked the books out of her hands, the crowd didn't even stop, Tori glared after them.<p>

"Yeah, thanks".

Shaking her head she began to pick the books up, just then she heard footsteps approaching and then saw somebody else, helping pick up the books. She looked up to thank them and froze, it was Jade. Tori couldn't believe it, Jade West was helping her, it seemed so unreal.

"Jade?"

Jade looked up with a smirk.

"Hey".

"Why are you helping me? Normally you'd offer to help and then just walk off".

Jade shrugged.

"You saved my life, it's the least I can do".

Tori smirked and they continued to pick up the books, Tori knew that Jade was trying to find small ways to pay her back for saving her life, as Jade had said, she didn't want to have to owe Tori anything.

After they picked up all the books and finally stuffed them into Tori's locker Tori turned to Jade.

"Thanks for the help".

"Yeah, no prob".

Jade turned and began to walk away, no doubt heading off to get some coffee, before she did though Tori decided to ask.

"So Jade…Are we, friends now?"

Jade paused for a moment and then shrugged.

"Getting' there".

Tori shook her head, just like Jade, wouldn't give a straight answer.

"If you ask me, I'd say we are".

"Don't push it girl".

Jade then walked off to get her coffee, Tori smirked, Jade didn't admit it openly but she knew. Jade finally considered her a friend.

* * *

><p>End of chapter and of story, Jade, although not openly admitting it, now considers Tori a friend, so she'll be at least a bit nicer to her from now on. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story, read and review please.<p> 


End file.
